Style
by k8ln713
Summary: Edward's in dire need of a haircut, as said by his friends and family. When he arrives at a barber shop run by only women, he meets Bella and lets her work her hair cutting magic. Will Edward get more than just a new hairstyle?


**A.N.:** Hello, everyone! Ok ... it's been a while. I haven't really been writing, and when I have I never finish a story or just never post. This story is the latter. It's been written with changes thrown in every now and then, but never got around to posting. I've never written a story like this and I don't think I've read a story like this. I hope you all enjoy it!

I'm leaving some links at the bottom if you'd like a bit of a visual aide :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twiight_. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Dude, it's time you got a haircut."

I turned to face my idiot best friend. "Em … don't you start."

"What?" he asked. "Is it so wrong to point out that it's time your hair was cut?"

"You're becoming my mother. And my father. And Alice," I huffed.

"Well, they're in the right state of mind."

I walked away from Emmett, continuing to do my job. Currently, I was a bartender while I go to school during the day.

I couldn't stand hearing everybody I knew bicker about my appearance. Unfortunately, I did not have the time to worry about how I looked. The arguments were whether I needed to update my wardrobe, as Alice would put it, or cut my hair, sometimes both at the same time. I didn't have time to with the type of schedule I had—both going to school and working full-time.

"Edward … I'm just saying. Think about all the ladies who'd be fawning over you. The whole long-ish hair that's thrown up into—wait, what do people call it now? A man-bun?—yeah, a man-bun is just weird. Yeah, it seems like a cool trend, but only certain people can pull it off and you're not one of them. If you cut your hair and style it nicely, man, a ton of women would be falling at your feet."

"How's that going, Em?" A little salt in the wound made this little conversation better on my end.

Emmett sniffed and looked away, pretending to brush it off. "It's going okay."

"Uh-huh. Right. And my hair isn't really a 'man-bun. It's just pulled back. And when I have the time to, I'll get my hair cut." I slammed the crate of clean glasses down and started placing them on the shelf. "Right now, though, I have work to do. Bar opens up in an hour and I have to make sure all the glasses are clean and we have plenty of booze. Saturday nights are crazy and Riley bailed tonight, so we're shorthanded; and slacking now and wasting time to make sure we have everything while working the bar is a death sentence."

"Fine. Let me know when you're ready. I'll refer you to the shop I go to." He knocked twice on the bar and walked out.

 **~OoO~**

"Em?" I asked through the phone, rolling my eyes up to the ceiling. I couldn't believe I was doing this.

"Giving in now?" he chuckled thorough the speaker.

"Yeah."

"Why now?"

I sighed. "There's this girl in my class. I asked her out and she turned me down because of how I looked. Well, she didn't mind the clothes; she's into the whole flannel and jeans look. My hair though … yeah, she had a fucking problem with that, saying I was trying too hard to be a hipster. And I'm not a fucking hipster."

"So … you want the address?"

"Yeah. Give it to me."

 **~OoO~**

I climbed off my bike and looked up at the shop's banner. Jake's Cuts. How original. How boring, really. It looked like every other barber shop in the city. Why did Em recommend this one when there was one down the block from my apartment I could have gone to? What was so special about this one?

I opened the door, a little bell dinging above me, announcing my arrival. Glancing around me, I could understand why Emmett recommended this shop.

It was full of chicks. Hardcore looking chicks that did guys' hair.

What?

"Can I help you?" I heard being asked from my right. It was a small brunette girl at the reception desk. I walked up to her and noticed that her long, brown hair had strips of bright red in it and that it was covered with a beanie. I then paid more attention to her face. It was beautiful. She had a few piercings and makeup on, but I knew she had a beauty about her that wasn't fake all at the same time.

Chocolate brown eyes that pierced the soul, if I wanted to sound like a women on the inside, had thick winged eyeliner and fluttery eyelashes. Her face was slim, cheekbones slightly defined. Her nose was thin and almost button-like, a septum piercing poking out. Her lips were perfectly colored in with brown lipstick and marked with a Monroe piercing above them. One thick, but sculpted, eyebrow that had a piercing cocked up.

Oh … she was waiting for my response.

"Can I help you?" she repeated.

"Yeah, uh … haircut."

"I figured. Any idea of what you want? Wash? Styled? Colored?"

"Just a simple cut will do."

"Let me see what we're working with. 'Cause honestly, if you're coming here, you're not looking for a simple cut."

"What if I am?" I asked.

"Then you're in the wrong place, my friend. Let's see your hair, please."

I groaned and peeled off my hood. Her eyes widened as she ran her fingers through my long hair. It felt kind of nice.

"Ah. I see. You need help, dude."

"Yeah. That's why I'm here."

"Is it because of a girl? Or a guy? Self-confidence issues? Looking to give your family a heart attack?" That last one was said with a giggle. Ha! A little jokester.

"The first one, but also because it's time to be cut."

"A little TLC, it seems, but I can see why a girl wouldn't want to be seen with you looking like this."

I narrowed me eyes. I honestly didn't appreciate the teasing. Yes, I was getting it cut so Tanya, in my Psychology class, would agree to a date with me. But I didn't need that information blasted throughout the place. It was full of women. Women tended to gossip.

"What's your name?" the beautiful woman asked.

"Edward."

"Oh! You're that Edward! Emmett mentioned you a bunch of times."

"Let me guess, he complained about my hair."

"Well, yeah, a little bit. Said he was trying to look out for ya and that maybe one day you'd drop in. Rose is his girl." She nodded in the direction of a tall, blonde woman. She was lightly tanned and had a vintage, bombshell look to her. She had pin-up girl makeup and wore a tube top, high-waisted shorts and stilettos. I didn't understand how women could wear heels all day long at work, and this Rose woman was standing up straight in one of the tallest pairs ever and wasn't cringing, just buzzing some guy's hair.

"And what's your name? Since you and Rose and everybody else here know mine."

"Bella."

As cheesy as it sounded in my head, it suited her because she was very beautiful, even with all the facial modifications.

"Well, I'm free right now. Let's consult, okay? See what we're really working with and what we need to do." Bella started walking out from behind the desk. I noticed what she was wearing and it was exactly the type of style I liked on a lot of women—the casual look. She had on a thick gray, black and while flannel over a thin, white, cropped T-shirt, skin tight skinny jeans, and Doc Martens. To me it looked like she liked to be both feminine and edgy, but wanted to look and be comfortable at the same time, unlike Rose, who appeared to nail the ultimate bombshell look.

"I'm honestly okay with just getting my hair cut much shorter, maybe a little buzz on the sides."

"Well, as a stylist, I'm not okay with just that look. Emmett recommended you come here for a reason. He knows we're good and the money you pay is worth it. The shop may not look like much, but the stylists who work here, we're the shit. So if you trust Emmett, then trust me. I'll make sure you look good. And I won't do something you're not comfortable with."

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

"Cool. Follow me."

 **~OoO~**

I was situated in Bella's chair, ready for her to start chopping my hair off. We consulted about what I wanted. I asked for much shorter hair, with a little buzzing happening, but Bella suggested that I go for a much more stylish look. She convinced me that what she had in mind was easy to manage and would look good.

She had already washed my hair and, this is the God's honest truth, it was the best hair washing of my life. There'd been a time, or however many times I've had my hair cut, where there was a girl who worked the washing section of a barber shop. They'd massaged my hair nicely, but Bella … she put them all to shame. She scrubbed my hair, and with her short, but not blunt, nails scratched my head wonderfully, almost to the point where I almost fell asleep in the chair. She also double conditioned the hair so her fingers glided through it. It felt so good. I didn't want it to end.

Unfortunately, five minutes ago it did end. Now it was time for the chop and I was a little scared. What if what she said my hair would look like sounded good but looked fucking awful? What if she wasn't "the shit" as she said she was? Maybe I couldn't do this. I could just stand up and walk out now. Okay, in five, four, three, two …

"Ready?" Bella asked, stepping up to me.

"As ready as I will be. Let's just get this over with. And don't make me look like a douche or in a way where Emmett would laugh at me for the rest of my days."

"I promise." She smiled and held up a towel, rubbing it over my head one last time to make sure any extra water drained out. She threw it off to the side and opened up a bunch of drawers, pulling out a comb, a pair of shears and a buzzer. She pivoted the chair so I faced the mirror and then pumped it up so I was higher up, but only a little bit. She seemed smaller now than before. How could she get a good cut if she was that tiny and I was fucking tall, even seated?

Bella picked up the shears. "Ready?" she asked.

It's then that I noticed through her reflection in the mirror the tattoos on her fingers—images of tools used in hair styling, like scissors, a comb, hairspray and a mirror. If she tattooed those on her skin, this must be a true passion of hers. There was no way she'd accidentally or purposely fuck up. I trusted her.

"Go for it," I simply said, my eyes trained on the mirror.

I felt her hand grasp my hair, pulling it away from my shoulders. I saw the scissors being lifted in my reflection. I felt the blades slice my hair, by means of the shorter strands falling against my neck, and heard the clipping in my ears. Fuck, my hair was going to be gone forever.

A few seconds later, Bella held up my cut hair in her hand. "Officially say goodbye to this," she said with a giggle.

"Bye, hair."

She dropped my hair onto the floor and went about clipping my hair, pulling at it with her fingers and the comb before I heard the _snip, snip_ of the scissors. I closed my eyes, not really wanting to see my transformation just yet. Minutes passed of the sound and the feel of my hair being chopped off. I relaxed as best as I could, reveling in the sensation. It was scary, but it felt really nice.

What also was nice was how silent it was. I never cared for barber shop talk. It felt as if I wasn't being focused on all that much. Here, despite the shop being run by chicks, it was silent as a mouse. No one talked. Only the sounds of scissors, buzzers and hair dryers filled the room. It was nice. Bella focused on me instead of chatting it up with Rose and Bree and Tori and Gianna, not losing concentration in case she accidentally buzzed off a whole side of my head or nicked my ear because she was unfocused. The girls here took their trade seriously.

"Okay. It's all cut short now. I'm about to buzz the sides and the nape of your neck, leaving a bit of hair flopping up front."

"It's not gonna be a mohawk or fauxhawk style, right?" I was not into that look.

"No, not completely buzzed off the sides. I'll leave plenty of hair there. And also the flop of hair isn't going to be that much. It's just so you can style it to your liking."

I nodded, giving Bella the go ahead to turn the buzzer on. I feel the razor softly run up the side of my head, the insistent buzzing sound in my ear. I saw in the mirror as she turned me slightly to get to the next area of my head that not much hair disappeared from the buzzing. It was cropped short, yeah, but not to the point of being bald in that area. Five minutes later, the buzzer was shut off and placed on her station.

"I'm just gonna trim some off the hair here," she murmured, pointing at the extra hair hanging in the front. "Then I'm gonna show you how to style it. I'll give you the stuff, too."

Her fingers deftly held the shears and snipped at the hair for a minute until she was confident in how it looked. Bella spun my chair to face the mirror. At the moment, I looked like I had some serious bedhead, but I liked how the sides looked. I couldn't wait for the big reveal.

In the reflection, Bella looked at me. "'K … let me instruct you on how to style this mop." Together we laughed, and I couldn't help but love how her laugh sounded like a bell. "This is a styling pomade. It's of a thicker consistency, like a sticky paste. Do. Not. Over. Use. This. A little bit goes a long way, so take a small amount at a time. Like this." She dipped her fingers into the small tub and picked up a raisin sized amount of product.

 _Really?_ That little product was going to style my hair to perfection? Surely, she was joking.

"I can see the gears turning, Edward. I'm serious. Not too much. It's just gonna look awful and it won't hold. Plus it can be a bitch to wash out if too much is used."

"Why so little?"

"It's concentrated to the extreme. The pomade is like a mega-hold gel that looks and feels like a thick, sticky cream, but won't give you that crunchy look if used properly." Bella rubbed her fingers together and then ran them through the front section of my hair, pulling up at it still it was slicked back. "Now, I think a tiny bit more is needed, so again, I'm going to take that same amount on my fingers, rub them together, slick it through." She repeated the same steps again, nodding when she felt it was enough.

"What next?" I inquired.

"Now you can mess with it. The hair is now thick and gooped with the product that it can be manipulated the way you want it to. You can run your fingers roughly through it and it can create a messy appearance, or you can slick it back but puff it up so it has this pompadour effect … pretty much anything and it can stay that way the whole day or night. I think we'll do the pompadour effect. You'll look sick with that."

She slid her fingers through my hair again so it was smooth, then manipulating the strands to look three-dimensional. And once she moved out of the way, I got to see the finished look.

And damn … I looked good.

Bella brushed off the dead strands off my shoulders, whipping the cape I had on off of me. I looked at myself in the mirror at different angles to see everything she did to me and all I could do was grin.

"It looks awesome, Bella. Thanks."

"Glad you appreciate my work. So it was worth it?"

"I couldn't get this at the shop down the street from my apartment. This is art."

She smiled, ducking her head down. I bet she was blushing a deep red.

"So how much for everything?" I asked, knowing it was time for me to head out. I had work in a couple of hours.

"Oh. First cut's on the house," she murmured.

"No, I can't not pay for this. You worked so hard. I bet not a lot of people appreciate the work you and the other girls do here. How much?"

"Fifty."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Well, since you're insistent on paying, that's what the cut and styling is worth. The products I'm giving you are for free. Otherwise, that'd up the price. But fifty is enough."

"Okay."

I paid her the fifty, but dropping another twenty on the counter. When Bella was about to open her mouth to say I gave her too much, I said, "For you, Bella. You deserve it."

"Thank you, Edward. I appreciate it."

She handed me a bag with the products she used and bid be goodbye.

"When should I come back? You know, for a trim?" I asked with a laugh.

"A few weeks. You'll know when."

"I'll call when I'll know," I replied, smirking while grabbing a business card with Bella's name on it. She grinned and waved goodbye as I backed out of the shop.

 **~OoO~**

I showed up on time to work and immediately started unpacking glasses from the crate.

"Whoa! New hair?" I heard Irina, another bartender, ask.

"Yeah. Just got it done."

"It's nice. So much better than that man-bun you had."

I growled playfully, knowing she was just teasing, even though the hair I had merely a few hours ago was plain fucking awful.

I was manning the bar for a few hours into the night when I heard the familiar booming voice of my best friend.

"Yo, Edward!"

"Hey, Em."

"Oww!" he exclaimed in a high pitch tone. "Dude, the hair is sick! I knew recommending Jake's was worth it."

"Yeah, it was. Hey, do you know why it's called Jake's when there isn't a Jake there?"

"Nah. Rosie told me that's what it was called when she and Bella bought the place. It never really crossed my mind since all I saw were chicks. Hot, talented chicks. Give me an IPA, will ya?"

I pulled a glass out and poured the draft in, sliding it over the same time Em drops a ten dollar bill down.

I fixed a few more drinks as Em and I chatted. "Who ended up doing your hair, bro? Was it my Rosie?"

"No, it wasn't your Rosie. Do you have something going on with her?"

"Eh, we flirt. A few kisses shared, but nothing serious just yet, though I'm trying to get her to agree to a date. Now stop getting off topic. Who cut your hair?"

"I did," a bell-like voice sounded from behind Emmett. He turned, allowing me the visual of the tiny woman who chopped all my hair off. Bella.

"Damn, Bella! This is fucking fantastic! Didn't know you had it in ya!"

"You'd know if you weren't always gaga over Rosalie and demanded only her. I got skills, man."

"Definitely. Now is my girl joining you? I've got a few more reasons why she should go on a date with me to tell her."

"She ran into a friend of hers, but I told her to head straight to the bar to look for me. I kinda thought I'd just get a drink and lean up against the bar, but now … I think I'll definitely hang around here with my back to the crowd since I got all this man candy in front of me." Bella winked at me and I smirked. She was flirting with me, teasing me. I loved it.

"Well, what will it be, honey? Are you a girly drink type?" I hummed. Bella lifted her face up in disgust. "Nah! Beer?" Again that look appeared. "Okay. No. Let's see … so you're a cocktail kind of girl, but not with the fruity, fake shit. And I don't think you want a cop-out kind of drink, like a rum and Coke. Give me a minute and I'll figure it out." I threw a wink at her before walking away to the back of the bar, grabbing a couple of bottles of liquor and spraying in a little seltzer and Sprite, as well as dropping in a few blueberries.

"Your drink," I state to Bella. "Enjoy."

"What is it?"

"I just made it up, so there isn't an exact name. It's a little fruity, but it's not laced with a ton of juices and artificial mixers. It's all liquor with some Sprite and seltzer."

"Okay. I'm trusting you here. It better be good. Cheers!" Bella held the straw to her lips and sucked up the drink. "Wow! This is good. Yeah, it's fruity, but it's strong at the same time. I like it!"

"Cool. Guess it'll be your signature drink here, then."

"Perhaps." The side of Bella's lips lift up and she winks. Damn, that was hot!

"Okay … I'm gonna leave you two now," Emmett mentioned in a tone that sounds like he was kind of grossed out and walked away, maybe to find Rose. When he left I got back to work.

"So … you work here?"

I pivoted to face Bella, still stirring up a fancy martini for a customer of the female kind. While that girl was hot, my eyes were only on Bella. No cleavage or licking of the lips from any other woman was going to stray my gaze away from Bella.

"Yeah. Every night except Tuesdays and Wednesdays. I'm also in school from Monday to Friday."

"School and work full time? That's real dedication."

"Yep." I turned to the customer who looked unhappy that she wasn't gaining any attention from me. "Here you go. Enjoy." The girl scoffed as she dropped a ten to pay for the drink, no tip. Bitch.

Bella whistled in pity. "Damn. Sorry, man."

"Whatever. You can't always get a little something."

"Well, yeah, sorry you didn't get a tip. Not even a thank you. I know what it's like when you don't get the gratitude. Yeah, monetary tips are always appreciated, especially when most of your income relies on them, but not even a 'thank you' fucking sucks. What I did mean was the fact that I was taking up your attention from the girl. She was really pretty."

"Was she?" I asked, smiling.

Bella giggled. "Yeah, kind of. I'm not into batting for the same team, but I can appreciate how women look. I try my best to make myself look good, so why can't I compliment others who do the same?"

"What if the reason I was asking if that girl looked good was because I was so caught up in you and how good you look?"

"You think I look good?"

My eyes looked up and down Bella's body, from the wavy brown curls of her hair to her smoked out chocolate eyes and glossy, light pink lips to the piercings that stood out perfectly on her to her chest which actually was modestly covered with a sparkly black top. Although, I could tell she wasn't wearing a bra because I noticed two perky nubs pointing straight out. Was she turned on?

"I think you look fucking beautiful. Gorgeous. Hot. Just about any positive adjective that describes the female physical appearance."

"Why, thank you, Edward. You don't look so bad yourself." Bella sipped her blue drink from the straw, her eyes focused only on me. Although it was quite dark in the bar, I could see her brown eyes were almost black with lust. I knew she wanted me. I wanted her.

"When do you get off?" she asked, flicking her tongue out and running it across her top lip seductively.

"You use that line a lot?"

"Only on the guys I want. And right now … I want you. Have wanted you since you walked into my shop."

I grinned, glancing up at the clock above the bar. It was a quarter to one in the morning. "An hour or so. Think you can hold out for that long, sweetheart?"

She sighed theatrically. "I guess. Or maybe I'll just kill time with that gorgeous specimen down the bar. The one with the long blonde hair and white tee shirt, as well as a nice ass and dick packed in those jeans. He looks fun." She cocked her eyebrow up as if to challenge me, to get a reaction out of me.

While I'd love to challenge her and dare her to make a move on that asshole, just to see if she would, I had a feeling she'd do it to spite me. She probably liked to play games and wanted to get a rise out of me. The only thing I want rising was my cock, just to plunge in to her. Fuck, I wanted her so badly.

I leaned across the bar to whisper in her ear. "Don't you fucking dare, Bella. You're mine tonight. You hear me? If you go over to him, you're going to have to pay the consequences."

"Oooh, I love being punished," she teased. "Are you a spanking kind of guy? You gonna spank me real good, baby?"

"You have no idea, love. No idea what I'm capable of."

"Hmm … okay. It's a shame though. I really wanted to see you be possessive and animalistic. I guess the new hair brought something out of you. I did a good job." Bella reached up and ran her fingers through my hair. _Ungh … it felt so good._ I felt a shiver go up and down my spine. "Mmm … a _damn_ good job. You're like a peacock, prancing around and gaining all the attention from the women and perhaps some men."

"Well, this peacock only has eyes for one person only— _you."_

"One hour, Edward. Don't keep me waiting too long." She winked and strolled away. It was when her back was turned that I noticed that her top was backless, completely unwearable with a bra. And her ass looked so fucking good in her skinny jeans. She was also wearing fuck-me heels.

Fuck! Could an hour just pass already?

 **~OoO~**

When I had about five minutes left of my shift, I had the urge to just bail and find Bella. I was hard as a rock in my jeans and all I wanted to do was jump her. I needed to make her mine. There was some sexual tension when she was doing my hair, but it just exploded when she saw that I was working at the bar.

I needed to release it with her as soon as possible … just preferably not at my place of employment. I wanted her with me and with no other eyes to gaze on us.

"Edward, honey, you can leave for the night. We're calling last call," Irina said to me.

"Thanks, Irina," I answered. I ran to the back room and clocked out, grabbing my leather jacket, before returning to the bar. I walked among the main floor, seeking out Bella. A minute later, I found her standing with Emmett and Rosalie and a few others, some I recognized as the girls who worked at the shop. They were laughing at something. My eyes focused on Bella and _fuck,_ she was so beautiful. The way she looked at ease with Em and her friend made her look like the coolest chick around. She didn't seem picky or annoying … she melded well with the people that surrounded her and interacted with her.

Just as I was walking toward them, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and focused on who it was. Tanya—the girl I was crushing on in class this entire semester … the girl who turned me down because I didn't look the way she wanted a guy to.

"Edward, hey!" she exclaimed.

"Tanya … hi."

"Oh, my God! I love your hair! Did you just get it done?" She reached up to run her fingers through it, but honestly, her fingers weren't the ones I wanted running through it. I wanted the girl with the hair styling tattoos on her fingers doing that. I stopped Tanya before she could.

"Yeah, this afternoon. Well, see you in class," I said, trying to bail so I could get to Bella. We were wasting precious time that we could be fucking.

"Well, don't you want to get a drink? I mean, I'd love to talk with you. Or maybe we could get out of here?" She was trying to flirt with me. What happened to the Tanya who turned me down? Yeah, perhaps I got my hair cut this way so I could appease her and maybe get a second chance, but now that I had an opportunity with Bella, I wasn't fucking wasting it. I didn't want Tanya anymore. She wasn't who I expected. And she obviously only wanted me because I looked differently.

"Hey, Edward!" I heard being called out at me. When I turned my head, I was relieved to see that it was Bella. When she reached my side, my arm instinctively wrapped around her waist. God, she fit beside me perfectly. "Ready to head out?"

"Yeah … I was just catching up with a friend of mine from school."

"Oh, hi. I'm Bella." She reached out a hand to Tanya, which Tanya shook.

"I'm Tanya. Edward and I have a Psychology class together."

"How nice! I love smart guys, don't you?"

"Yeah. So how do you two know each other?" Tanya looked to me.

I was wondering what kind of story I could come up with. I hoped Bella didn't say I was her boyfriend. I mean, yeah, I wanted to be her boyfriend or something to her so Tanya would leave me alone, but I also didn't want to seem like a douche who probably would cheat on his girlfriend to be with another girl.

"We grew up together," Bella answered for me. "I've been away at beauty school and finally opened up my own shop a few months ago. I finally convinced Edward to chop off that awful long hair. Did I do a good job?"

"It's great. You have talent."

"Yep, she does," I said stiffly, hoping it didn't show. _Bella, let's just go._

"Thank you. You know, yeah I finally got him to fucking lose the hair and do something stylish like this, but one of the reasons he gave in was because there was this girl he knew who turned a date down with him because of his man-bun. Can you believe that?"

I caught on to where Bella was going. She knew that Tanya was the girl I cut my hair for. I played along with the conversation, hoping I didn't fuck up my chance with her.

"It wasn't a man-bun, Bella. It was just pulled back and it looked messy. It wasn't even on top of my head."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But it took a girl to turn him down to get him to change. But you know what, Edward, you don't need her. Honestly, I wish I could have you. You're everything I've wanted, even when you had the crappy hair. I missed you so much. And if a girl worries too much about your appearance and decided you weren't worth a date because of it, then she's a fucking idiot. I would want you always even if you didn't look this way."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, then … I'll admit I've liked you for a long time but thought I didn't have a snowball's chance in hell to land you, so I started to move on. Perhaps we should give it a shot?"

"I'd like that," Bella answered, a smile of mirth plastered on her face. She acted well.

"Okay, I have to go, Edward. Good luck, the two of you." Tanya then walked away, her head ducked down.

"So that was the girl you tried to get a date with? She turned you down because of hair? I mean, it wasn't the greatest, but damn is she shallow."

"Her loss, your gain, Bella."

"Really, huh?"

"Fuck yeah."

"Well, let's see if you have something I like. You can't get by with just your looks, you know."

"Oh, I know. And what else I do know is that you're never gonna get it from someone else. I have you now."

"Oooh … show me then." She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to me, opening her mouth and gliding her tongue inside to flick against mine. We made out for a few minutes, hands groping, until we had to breathe. "Let's go, Edward. You have to show me what you're made of."

I reached for her hand and led her out of the bar, hailing a cab to take her back to my place.

 **~OoO~**

The second my apartment door opened, it crashing against the wall of the entrance, Bella and I fell in. We were all hands and lips, our palms rubbing each other's backs or gripping the nape of the other's neck; our mouths moving against each other, tongues tangled, teeth clacking. It was hot and rough, something I wasn't used to sharing with a woman. Usually partners I had were more submissive, willing to go along with what I wanted.

Not Bella. She was into showing me what she craved and I was sure willing to bet that I was going to be submitting to what she wanted to do with me.

"Mmm … Edward," Bella moaned out against my shoulder as I kissed and nipped down her neck, sucking the flesh in.

"What do you need, baby?"

"I need you to fuck me!"

"With pleasure," I stated, planting a rough kiss on her lips before picking her up and carrying her to my bedroom. Bella instinctively wrapped her limbs around me; she wasn't a wet noodle nor did she stiffen up as soon as she was levitated. She was so into this.

"God, I've wanted you for hours," she called out, biting my ear and kissing everywhere on my face. "Despite the awful hair, you were so hot coming into the shop. Mmm … You didn't know it but I had a stare down with the other girls, daring them to claim you. I had to do it. I had to be the one to style your hair. It was me or nobody."

"Really? Damn, that's hot. Just another thing I like about you. I like knowing you're willing to stake your claim, wanting to take what you want and do what you want."

"Glad you fucking trusted me."

We collapsed onto my mattress, tearing at each other's clothes till we were in nothing but our underwear. I couldn't help but pull back and stare at the beauty that was Bella undressed and in nothing but a pair of fuckhot black lace panties.

Her tits were magnificent, perky with tawny rose nipples. I cupped my hand around her left one. They weren't little by any means and not too big. I was able to hold her tit without it being swallowed by my large hand. I massaged it, Bella crying out, "Good! Feels really good."

My eyes gazed down the rest of her body. Bella didn't just tattoo her fingers; she had a large rib piece of a quote that read, "She would certainly be a fearsome thing to behold." I also noticed these opalescent-like scales on her side, running down from her waist to her upper thigh, as well as a large colorful octopus on her other thigh. God, they were fucking sexy. Tattoos on women were hot. I kind of hoped she appreciated the ink on me.

I finally focused completely on Bella's lower torso, specifically the black lace panties on her. They fit to her curves perfectly, wrapping around her hips not too tightly or too loosely. Her ass was voluptuous, too. I ran my hand down the side of her waist before grabbing a hold of her ass, causing Bella to arch her back up.

My fingers continued their trail down Bella's perfect body, latching onto her thigh and linking it around my waist. My pelvis moved down and over her center, thrusting and grinding into her, little mewls of pleasure escaping Bella's lips.

A few minutes later, she pushed her hands up against my chest, silently telling me to move off of her for a second. She winked and smiled seductively at me before hooking her little fingers into the sides of her panties, about to pull them down.

"Nuh uh. I do that. I get to undress you. I get to reveal you. I get to peel down your panties. _Me."_

"Well, then it's only right that I get you naked by my own hands. _Me."_

"Fair enough, baby," I answered, once again kissing her passionately on her lips. I pulled her up so we were chest to chest, still kissing, and placed one hand behind her back. I caressed the pads of my fingers down her skin, again cupping her ass. I hooked my fingers into the back of thong and yanked them down under her ass cheeks.

"Just get them the fuck off, Edward."

I chuckled. Bella was feisty. I liked her like this.

I obeyed her and practically ripped off the scrap of lace down her legs, revealing a bare pussy, as well as noticing how wet she was. My tongue couldn't wait to lick at her.

"My turn," she growled. Bella roughly pushed me over before climbing on top of me, laying her upper body flush against mine. Her lips pecked up and down my chest, flicking the tip of her tongue around my nipple before sucking it in. I groaned out, bucking my hips up at her. No woman had ever done that before and I couldn't wait for Bella to do it again.

She lifted up straight, keeping her hands on my chest, sake for massaging her fingers through the hair there. Bella then climbed off of me to kneel beside me. She ran her digits in random patterns down my chest to my abdomen, her nails slightly scratching me and sending a wave of pleasure up my spine, even causing goosebumps to rise. Upon reaching my boxer briefs, Bella hovered her hand above the bulge of my cock, before second guessing rubbing one from me over the cotton. She became bold and just reached into my underwear and pulled my hard dick out, handling me delicately. I could see the gears turning in her head, the way she bit her lip, debating whether or not to give me a blow job before I fucked her.

"While I'd love for your mouth to suck me off, I really just want to fuck your pussy, Bella. Let me."

"Fine. But I want to have you in my mouth soon, Edward. You look delicious."

"I demand that I get to lick your pussy at some point tonight. I'd have done so already, but I'm getting impatient."

"Let's not keep each other waiting then." Bella pulled down my boxer briefs and threw them off to the side. "Condom?" she asked.

"Drawer on your right," I breathed out, getting antsy. "I'm clean, just so you know."

"I believe you," Bella answered as she leaned over to get a condom. "Me, too and I'm on birth control. It's just better to be safe than sorry."

Finally, the condom was on and Bella was hovering over me, ready to impale my cock. I gripped her hips and guided her down me, her opening her mouth in pleasure as soon as I entered her.

"Feel good, baby?" I asked in a grunt. I know she did to me.

"Yes. Fantastic. You're bigger than I'm used to, though." She let out a strained giggle.

"Take your time. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm okay." She sure was because she lifted up and went down again, repeating the motion at a steady pace to start.

"Fuck!"

"Yes!"

We moved in sync for a long time, gradually picking up speed. The force of our hips crashing into one another was rough, wanting to meet each other thrust for thrust at a quick pace. Our hands would trail along each other's skin, our lips would constantly press against each other, our bodies had to touch almost at all times.

I was getting close to coming and I wanted to make sure Bella got hers first. I flipped us over, Bella now on her back and I continuously rammed my hips into her, causing Bella to really let her voice be heard.

"Fuck! Yes! Yes! Ungh! Edward! God. Damn!"

"That's it! Yeah, Bella! You gonna come? You gonna come for me? Oh, fuck yeah, you're gonna come all over my cock. That pussy is squeezing me so tight, baby."

Bella shut me up by grabbing my face and pressing her lips hard against mine, her tongue wrapping around mine. For some reason, the sensation of being inside her intensified and I was on the brink of releasing into her. Fuck, she better come before I do.

She moaned against my mouth. Oh, yeah she was there. It was like she would grip and release my cock with her walls. Bella bucked her hips faster against mine to ride out her orgasm and too soon I was following, rocking into her for another minute as I released into her.

Our hips stopped moving and I collapsed on top of Bella, breathing heavily into the crook of her neck. I'd never been with a woman like Bella before and I relished in the feel of her as I caught my breath.

I knew I had to get off of her before I crushed her, so when I made the move to do so, Bella breathed out, "No. You're okay." She even ran her fingers through my hair, letting me know in another way that it was fine to stay where I was.

"You good?" I asked.

"Better than good, Edward. That was fantastic."

"I agree. I think it had to do with the girl I was with. She made it so much better."

"I concur. The guy made me come harder than ever before."

I smiled, proud that her orgasm was practically life-changing. I rolled off of Bella and pulled her into my side. "So … what do we do now?"

"Just relax, I guess. It won't be long before I jump you."

I laughed. "I won't stop you."

"I like your tats. It's cool you have some, too."

"Yours are gorgeous, Bella. I like the octopus and the scales."

"Thank you. They're mermaid scales. I love water and at times I wish I was a mermaid, so why not tattoo scales on?"

"What's that quote from?"

" _Pride and Prejudice._ I'm a book nerd. I also have a _Harry Potter_ tattoo; it's on my back, kind of down my spine."

She flipped over and moved her hair out of the way so I could see. I was just as much of a _Harry Potter_ fan and too had a tattoo. I was such a geek, but at least I wasn't the only one.

Bella's tattoo was gorgeous and feminine. It was of the Deathly Hallows symbol and it had filigree, with the word "Always" scribed down her spine.

"Beautiful. Not to brag, but you and I share a similar interest in _Harry Potter."_

"Oh, really?"

"Yep." I lifted my arms up and out to show the two matching tattoos I had to commemorate the boy wizard.

"' _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'_ and ' _Mischief managed.'_ Nice. You a little bit of a troublemaker?"

"Maybe …"

"I like troublemakers," she whispered conspiratorially.

"You do?" She nodded. "Hmm … I guess we have to get into some together."

"Before we do … kiss me."

"That I can do." I leaned down, cupping her jaw with my hand and planted one of the deepest kisses on her. Not that I wanted to seem like a pussy, but I didn't want to let this girl go. I didn't want this night to end.

"I really like you, Edward. I may not come off as the kind of girl who does relationships, but I kind of want to give this a shot."

I sighed in relief. "I was hoping you didn't want us to part from each other like this. I just had the best sex of my life with the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on. I'd be crazy to let you go."

"Well, I still have time to decide if you're more than just a guy who gives good sex. Who knows what will happen? Maybe all you're good to me for is sex."

"Bite your tongue," I stressed, kissing her again.

"Edward, just so you know …"

"Yeah?"

"Nobody is ever allowed to cut your hair again."

"Staking a claim on all this sexiness?" I ask throatily.

"Fuck yeah. This mess of hair is mine to style."

"No worries, baby. You can have it. You can have me."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Here's the links if you want to see pictures! (Make sure to remove 'dot' and replace it with an actual dot, as well as the spaces) :)**

Inspiration pic of Bella's finger tattoos (hers are more feminine): pinterest dot com/pin/489766528203905619/

Bella's quote tattoo: pinterest dot com/pin/524950900296907431/

Bella's mermaid scales tattoo: pinterest dot com/pin/524950900296907492/

Bella's octopus tattoo: pinterest dot com/pin/524950900296907459/

Bella's HP tattoo: pinterest dot com/pin/192740059031018240/

Edward's hair & tattoos: pinterest dot com/pin/524950900292772676/

Edward's HP tattoo: pinterest dot com/pin/410953534724849930/

Bella's drink: youtube dot com/watch?v=dVRPq-KLy2c


End file.
